The Ed-Touchables
"The Ed-Touchables" is the first episode of Season 1 and the series premiere of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which The Eds try to hunt down a "serial toucher" who's been stealing everyone's stuff. It first aired (along with its companion episode Nagged to Ed) on Cartoon Network on Monday January 4, 1999. Plot The day begins as Edd (much more commonly known as Double D) sorts through his items. Then, someone decides to play a game of ding dong ditch at his door. After answering the door continuously, Eddy shows up for real and Edd sees him in. While Eddy messes around with the labels in Edd's room, Edd suddenly notices that his magnifying glass is missing. Edd soon drops the matter, but not before having a brief nervous breakdown, as Eddy says they should go to Ed's house. Soon after they get there, Ed's little sister Sarah comes barging in his room accusing him of taking her dolly, Polly Poo Poo. With the two things missing, the Eds are convinced there is a serial toucher on the loose. The Eds decide to investigate, by setting a trap, which Jonny ends up falling into. Back at Ed's house in Ed's room - the basement - the Eds interrogate Jonny over the missing items. However, Jonny is completely oblivious to the crime. Eddy then decides to use Chinese Water Torture on Plank, with a water pistol. Jonny then falsely confesses to the crime, only because he had to urgently use the bathroom. While the Eds have collected their money and punished Jonny by trapping him in a tire, Sarah then claims she found her dolly under her bed, and Edd actually came across his magnifying glass some time ago. However, they still decide to spend the profit on jawbreakers without giving a refund. Sarah initiates a strategy to get revenge by rolling Jonny's tire down a hill and towards the Eds at The Candy Store, the tire hits all three of the Eds causing the jawbreakers to fly out of their mouths and roll down the street. The episode ends with the Eds chasing their jawbreakers into the sunset. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Hey, Jonny, nice haircut. Double-D has a surprise for you!" looks at Edd, Ed now off screen "A lie detector!" ---- *'Eddy': "Well, if you won't talk, maybe your friend will!" [talking to Plank] "You must be the brains, huh?" [Plank is silent] "Where's the stuff Planky? Fess up!" [Plank is still silent] "Oh, silent huh?" [Eddy hits plank with his hand and he got splinters and screams while recoiling from the splinters] "AHHHHH! SPLINTERS!!!" ---- *'Jonny': "OK, OK! I did it! I took everybody's stuff! Now let me go, I gotta go to the bathroom!" Eddy: "You heard him, boys!" his fingers "Case closed!" ---- *'Sarah': "That dirty toucher took my dolly poo-poo!" Jimmy: "It's true. Won't someone help us?" ---- *'Eddy': "Aha, Dr. Toucher, I presume!" and Eddy point at Jonny Jonny: "Whoa, you guys are weird!" starts to run off, Double D and Eddy start to chase him ---- *'Eddy': (after witnessing Sarah attacking Ed) "You got to love these family moments." ---- *'Eddy': [while trapped in a half-nelson] "Ed?" Ed: "Yeah Eddy?" Eddy: "As much as I love the smell of your stinking pits, CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD NOW!?" ---- *'Edd': "Should we feel guilty about Jonny's predicament?" Eddy: "Nah! You know what they say, a little childhood trauma builds character." Trivia/Goofs *There is a game on cartoonnetwork.com with the same title. However, the game is more based on the episode Dawn of the Eds than The Ed-Touchables. *The Movie made a final tie-in to this episode where Edd is seen labelling a blank black screen with the words, "The End" (afterwards the credits scroll), connecting the beginning with what is believed to be the end of the series. Edd also made labels to organize things throughout the movie, mirroring what he does in this episode. *When Eddy spoke into the traffic cone, the red stripe on his shirt is missing. *At the scene where Eddy is just about to warn everyone about the Serial Toucher, when you can see the kids playing, Sarah's hair turns red from its normal color. *In all of the scenes where Jimmy is seen, prior to Sarah is rolling Jonny down the hill, he has a plaster on his nose. When he is seen in his last scene, he then has a bandage on his head instead of his nose. *When Jonny said that Ed had a haircut, this hints that Ed possibly used to have longer hair before the show debuted. *When Jonny is tied to the chair during the Ed's interrogation of him, he appears to be wearing a sweater instead of his T-shirt. *When Edd begins to talk to his skull, it is very reminiscent of Shakespeare's Hamlet, ''picking up a skull and saying: "Allas dear Ulrich, I knew thy well.." this may be a reference, or maybe Edd is imitating Shakespeare deliberately to get over the shock of losing his magnifying glass. *When Edd has his nervous breakdown over losing his magnifying glass, he is standing next to his desk. Then, without moving, he starts breaking down in the middle of his room away from his desk. *In the scenes in Edd's room, the color of the labels on Edd's items change from white to the color of what they identify. *When the Eds are chasing Jonny, Eddy's shirt changes from yellow to orange. Then when they jump over the fence, it's back to yellow. *In this episode, Rolf and Nazz are exactly the same height. While in the other episodes, they are different heights. *What appears to be bad designing is clear throughout the first few episodes of the series. A clear example of this is Edd's House whose blue color goes beyond its boundaries. In reality, this was an intentional reference to older cartoons, which had general blocks of color for background objects that kids "never pay attention" to. *When Edd tells Eddy to put the stickers back in place, he places a sticker labeled "chair" onto his desk chair. In the next shot, when Double D prepares to label the missing magnifying glass, the chair is no longer labeled. Quite alike, the pillow is labeled when it appears first, but it's mislabeled later. *In this episode, Jawbreakers cost a nickel, but for some strange reason, Jawbreakers cost a quarter in other episodes. It is possible that the shop keeper has maximized the price or considering how much money the Eds had, or "Cost's a nickel" is just a phrase meaning that the jawbreakers were cheap. *This features the first appearance of the Candy Store. *This episode shows a looser design in characters like Sarah before specific heights and designs were set in stone. *Edd has a more raspy voice when later in season's 2-6 is higher pitched and clearer. *Shortly after Sarah attacked Ed, Edd has hearts in his eyes while talking to Sarah. Edd may have a crush on Sarah. *When Edd was telling Sarah that someone touched his magnifying glass, everyone is lying down on the floor. In the next shot, everybody is standing. *Edd's House makes its first appearance in the series, outside and inside. *The name of the episode itself is a reference to the classical mobster movie ''The Untouchables. *This is the only time we see something on Ed's TV other than Fishbowl II, static, or nothing. Look closely, and you can see a skeleton whirling around the screen. It's also the only time we see any of one of Ed's B movies. *Edd uses a "Lite-Brite" board during Jonny's interrogation. This can be seen in the gallery below. *Cartoon Network often mistakes Pop Goes the Ed as the first episode (as seen in the Best Day Edder marathon, season 1 DVD, and cartoonnetwork.com) but this episode was the first to air, making it the true first episode. *When Edd showed Eddy the bunny slippers, Eddy refered Edd as "Edd" and also after he cleaned him with a vacuum. Eddy has never refered Edd by his real name in any further episodes unless it's part of a nickname. *When Edd's face gets smashed in the window when he and Eddy were going to Ed's house he has 3 fingers but then has has 4 fingers through the rest of the episode. *When Eddy puts the toilet label on Edd's bed. the label was white. Then, a few seconds later the label was a tan color. *The Kankers were absent in this episode. Gallery File:Smashed bed.jpg|"That bed was cheap anyways." Image:M.U.S..png|Sarah looks weird… Image:Edtouchables-1 copy.jpg|The Bait. File:Ed_pole.jpg|WHAM! 'AHHHH!!! SPLINTERS!!!'.jpg|"AHHHHH! SPLINTERS!" Image:A_lie_ditector.jpg|"The board is lying!" Rolf and Nazz the same height wow.PNG|Rolf and Nazz are the same height. edd.PNG|Edd n Eddy get hit by Jonny. Vacum.png|Edd vacuming Eddy's nose. THE FACE!.png|Edd's reaction after seeing Eddy jump on his bed. jonny-caught-jpg.jpg|Jonny gets caught by the Eds. As.jpg|"Attention, please!" Video vYwPrKkG7Ho Picture:Edd talking to a skull Ed-Touchables Ed-Touchables